The Disney Guardians Christmas Special
by CutieLemon07
Summary: A fluff piece featuring my OCs. It's Christmas Day, 2013 and Dustin, Tim and Jason escape their embarrassing family to the Disney Universe, but learn some lessons on the true meaning of Christmas along the way. Disclaimer: Everything is owned by Disney except my OCs. Rated T because I'm paranoid. *Will return in December unless you wanna pretend it's Christmas*
1. Epilogue

Dustin Williams got up and out of bed. He crept out of his bedroom and downstairs into the living room. The Christmas tree lights were still blinking into the wee hours of the morning. He rubbed his eyes as he sighed. Christmas was the most exciting time of the year for him, yet he felt so 'bah humbug' about it.

Dustin turned the TV on, put in the DVD of _The Departed_ and sat down on the couch. Though he'd lived with the Edelmans for four years now, he still felt like he was a guest in their home. He looked over at the tree once more as the lights blinked from color to color. The light from the TV illuminated the dark room and he could see his, Tim's and Jason's presents stacked underneath the tree. He didn't care for _PS4's_ or _X-Box1's._ He didn't even care for _Tampa Bay Rays_ Spring Training tickets. He didn't want to celebrate Christmas at all this year. In fact, all he wanted to do was curl up in the attic and be left alone. As he settled down to watch his movie, he hoped that this would be the one Christmas where his parents didn't break the Edelmans' door down and try to take him back or drag him to Christmas Day Mass or that various members of the Edelman family wouldn't get drunk and embarrass themselves and everyone else... Something told him that this wouldn't be the year.

* * *

**A/N: A spin-off to The Disney Guardians, but since that story isn't done yet, I'm not going to put any spoilers for The Disney Guardians in this story, just information I've already shared, but I suggest you check it out anyway, especially if you are unfamiliar with the OCs.**

**This chapter's short, I know, but it's to the point. You may or may not see members of your own family in this and if any of the Dropkick Murphys are reading this, yes it is partially inspired by the song **_The Season's Upon Us__**. **_**What can I say? Dustin comes from a dysfunctional family as it is... I thought it would be fun to meet that family along with some Christmas celebrating Disney characters... Plus it gives me a chance to write for Anna and Elsa from Frozen. **

**Also partially inspired by one of my favorite books, **_A Christmas Carol__**. **_

**Enjoy! **


	2. First Thing Christmas Morning

Dustin awoke again curled up on the couch as the sun was rising. He tuned the TV off and yawned. He saw he had an alert from his Wrist Device as it was flashing red off and on. He swiped the touch screen with his finger and tapped the notification.

"Merry Christmas, Dustin Ken Williams." The device said in a robotic female voice.

"Yeah, happy Christmas to you too," he muttered as he made his way into the kitchen.

Yawning once again, he pulled a bowl from the cupboard and poured himself some _Lucky Charms_. As he went back into the front room and sat down on the couch once again, he failed to notice Jason sitting on the floor next to the present pile.

"Happy Christmas, Dusty!" He said. Dustin inhaled sharply in shock. "Did I frighten you? Jason asked, standing up. He was wearing a Mickey Mouse footed onesie.

"Little bit, yeah." Dustin adjusted his position on the couch so that he was partially kneeling.

"Sorry. I heard noises in the front room, I came down to check, but it was only you." Jason sat next to Dustin on the couch.

"Tim still sleeping?"

"Yeah." Jason said. "I'm looking forward to when we get our own bedrooms back." He laughed. Due to the large amount of members of the Edelman family staying at the Edelman house, the three teens were forced to share a room with two of them sleeping on an inflatable mattress on the floor-Jason and Dustin slept on it last night.

"_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_We wish you a merry Christmas_

_And a happy new year_!"

Upon hearing the signing, both Dustin and Jason put their heads in their hands and groaned.

"Good God, no!" Dustin hissed

"_Good tidings we bring _

_For you and your king_

_We wish you a merry Christmas _

_And a happy new year_!"

Dustin and Jason cringed with each footstep slamming down onto the stairs. The door to the front room then slammed open. "Happy Christmas, boys!"

"Uncle Rick, have you been drinking?" Jason asked carefully.

"Just a few egg nogs!" Rick wasn't aware he was talking so loudly. Talking was the wrong word, more like... Slurring.

"Uncle Rick... For the love of God, it's half 7 in the morning... Do you REALLY need alcohol this early? You're not Aldon Smith, you're...

"Hey! Who drank all the whiskey egg nog?!" A voice from upstairs shouted. Good. Everyone's pretty much awake now.

"Shut up... Jerry!" Rick shouted up the stairs, struggling to remember the name of his brother.

"The hell's going on?!" Tim shouted from upstairs. "Seriously, can't you two drunkos be quieter!" Tim emerged from his bedroom and pushed his Uncle Jerry to one side and stormed down the stairs into the front room, where Dustin and Jason were waiting.

"_Lucky Charms_?" Dustin asked, offering his bowl to Tim.

* * *

**A/N: I've decided that all the chapters are going to be short, that way I'll be able to update every day. **


	3. Leaving the Family

"God, are you drunk already, Jerry?" Hannah asked as she walked out of her and Cam's bedroom to find her brother-in-law staggering down the stairs.

"No. I mean, not very. Rick drank all the whiskey egg nog!" He whined.

"How are you so drunk then?"

"Brandy egg nog."

Cam emerged from his and Hannah's bedroom. "Jerry!" He shouted. "For the love of _God_, put some underpants on! Think of Alex!"

"That little shit... No Santa"

"Jerry," Hannah said calmly "go put some pants on."

Dustin, Tim and Jason could hear it all from their front room. If their family carried on like this, Christmas 2013 would shape up to be the most embarrassing Christmas since... Ever.

Before anything more awkward happened Dustin dashed out of the front room, back up the stairs and into his bedroom. Tim and Jason followed.

"Dustin, are you okay?"

"Dammit, Tim!" Dustin said slipping his_ Florida Panthers_ jersey over his head. "I'm leaving. This is just enough for me. What will happen when my parents show up?! I can't deal with it, I'm sorry."

"I'm coming with you, then." Tim said as he took off his shirt.

"Me too. I can't stand Uncle Jerry's drunken behavior. If he's starting at 7 in the morning, when it's barely even light out, what's he gonna be like in... I dunno... Say, two hours?" Jason rummaged through his closet for something he could wear, while Tim lifted T-shirts off the floor and smelled them to see which one smelt the least bad.

Dustin groaned and left the bedroom to go to the bathroom. He pushed open the door.

"Hey! Occupado!" A hand from the inside slammed the door back shut. It was Uncle Bill's and Dustin had just walked in on him as he was on the toilet.

"That's it. I've had it!" Dustin said loudly as he stormed back into his bedroom where Tim and Jason were putting their shoes and socks on.

"Jerry, Drew, Al or Rick?" Jason asked, knowing that out of all uncles, _they_ would be the most likely to embarrass.

"Or was it the aunts? Tina? Mary? Shannon?" Tim suggested

"Both wrong." Dustin said, picking up his _BlackBerry_ from the dresser.

"Who was it then?" Tim asked "Mom or Dad? Alex?"

"Bill." Dustin said straight to the point.

"Bill?" Jason and Tim said together, both as shocked as the other.

"Yeah. Bill." Dustin said. "He was on the toilet and hadn't locked the door so I, uh... I walked in on him." Tim and Jason grimaced. "Pfft. Exactly. I'm going somewhere they can never find or embarrass us."

"Disney World?" Jason asked

"Bingo. Jason, Tim, wanna come with?"

"Where to?"

"Uh... I was thinking Tomorrowland. If you guys wanna go somewhere, I'll go with you."

"No, Tomorrowland... Tomorrowland's good." Jason and Tim had been dancing around Dustin's feelings ever since his friend died a few months prior.

"You don't have to..."

Tim interrupted him. "Nah, it's fine. Honestly, we want to be together. Beats the rest of this family."

"Okay then." Dustin fiddled with his Wrist Device and tapped the teleporter tool.

"Password." The Wrist Device demanded with its robotic voice.

"Dropkick. Murphys. Rock." Dustin whispered to it slowly.

"Welcome Dustin Ken Williams. Where would you like to go this Christmas morning?"

"Tomorrowland" Dustin said, louder. Tim and Jason held onto Dustin. "I leave the world of Today behind for the world of Yesterday, Tomorrow and Fantasy." Dustin said and the trio disappeared a flash of light.

* * *

**A/N: From now until the end chapter/s (I haven't decided yet) the story will take place in Disney World. **


	4. The Skywalker Family

"Come on guys." Dustin said. Tim looked around. They _were_ in Tomorrowland... But something about it just looked different. They decided to walk around for a bit.

"Do you like the way I've decorated?" Luke Skywalker was standing in front of them, admiring the huge Christmas tree he'd put up alone. "No help either." He said proudly.

"Uh... It's bigger than the Rockefeller tree." Jason said.

"How did you put it up?" Tim asked. Dustin glared at him.

"With the Force." Luke replied.

"What's the Force?" Tim asked again. Everyone glared at him in disbelief.

"Jedi powers? Of course Sith have it too... Not everyone has it, just certain people. Jedis use their powers for good while Sith use their powers for evil. Palpatine... You'll wanna stay clear of him."

"What does he look like?"

"Old guy. Wrinkles. Hoodie."

"You realize you're describing Bill Belichick here, right?"

Luke inhaled deeply. "Yeah. Yeah I know. Go _Pats_ right? Too bad they're probably not going to the _Super Bowl_ because of Gronk."

"What?"

"Didn't... Uh, didn't he tear his ACL and MCL like two weeks ago?"

"Yeah, but how do you know?"

"I know from the Force!" Luke laughed a little. "Nah... I'm-I'm a _Pats_ fan."

"It's been great to meet you, Luke, honestly, but we've gotta go now." Dustin said.

"What's making you have to shoot off so soon?"

"Our family. They're home for the holidays and it's not like we hate them, but..."

Dustin interrupted Jason. "They're so _damn_ embarrassing!"

"Hey, you have a family." Luke said defensively.

"So do you."

"But Dad tries to take over planets with a orbital weapon of mass destruction and my sister initially was in love with me, so..."

"That must be pretty embarrassing..."

"Nah, it just gives us a lot to talk about come the holidays. 'Hey, Dad, take over any planets recently?' 'Yeah, I just took over Hoth.' Stuff like that."

"You're not embarrassed by your family?" Dustin asked.

"No, why would I be? I grew up without a family. I'm just grateful I have one now. Even if they are a bit... Unconventional."

"But you're a Jedi." Tim said. "Vader's a Sith."

"Dad started out a Jedi. My sister is also a Jedi. Han and Chewie are also part of my family, you know."

"Han Solo?"

"Yeah, Leia married him a few years ago."

"Shouldn't Vader be dead?"

"Nobody dies in Disney."

"But you haven't always been Disney."

"No, but when Disney bought us, Dad came back to life. In case they need to use him for flashbacks in the new trilogy... Or some shit."

"But what about Chewbacca?"

"Hey, that's Han's best friend. We're not going to deny him a place at the Skywalker family table because he's a wookie from Kashyyyk who speaks in one weird walrus yelping roar all the time."

"Never said you would." Jason said.

"Your family sounds quite... Interesting." Tim began. "But, we're going to have to get going. We have a _lot_ of avoiding to do."

"Don't avoid your family, guys. Your family love you, I'm sure."

"Yeah, well... They have a funny way of showing it." Dustin walked away and Tim and Jason followed.

"Merry Christmas!" Luke called out after the trio, but they never heard.

* * *

**A/N: No family in Disney movies-besides Merida's I think-can be considered 'conventional'. Some are embarrassing, weird and just plain different. We'll be meeting some over the course of the story which will help the main OCs come to terms with their own unconventional family. **

**The idea that Luke is a **_New England Patriots _**fan came from the fact that some people call Bill Belichick the head coach 'Palpatine' because he constantly wears a hoodie he personally butchered, and Palpatine is the ultimate bad guy of the Star Wars franchise.**


	5. The Pelekai Family

After a bit of wandering around and a few useless rounds of I Spy, Dustin, Tim and Jason all refused to admit to each other that they were lost, however it was something all three of them knew well.

"Do you wanna just... Sit down?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, might as well." Dustin muttered.

"Sure." Jason said quietly.

The three sat on the floor in silence for a few minutes, trying to figure out their surroundings. Maybe they took a wrong turn somewhere? Maybe they went in the wrong direction entirely? Dustin stood up to stretch his back and then sat back down again with a thud. Everyone remained silent until...

"Hi, guys!" Everyone looked to the left and saw Lilo wearing a Christmas sweater accompanied by her alien companion Stitch. "What are you doing up here? Oh, I bet you're lost!" She chuckled to herself. "Come on! You can come to my house for Christmas dinner if you like."

"It's late afternoon already?" Jason enquired.

"No, we have Christmas dinner at lunch in my family. Then in the evening we open presents!" She squealed.

"Presents! Ich!" Stitch clapped his hands excitedly.

"Come on guys. You must be bored in that silence."

"Yeah, we are. We're trying to avoid somebody, so..." Tim was interrupted.

"Who are you trying to avoid?" Lilo asked.

Tim thought carefully. "People who means well, but just can't understand that they're annoying and embarrassing."

"Ohana." Stitch said.

"No, they're not talking about their ohana, they _are_ ohana." Lilo gave Stitch a disapproving look. "Jason, Tim, Dustin, are you coming or not?"

"Yeah, we're coming, we're coming." Dustin said as he pushed himself off the ground. Tim and Jason stood up as well.

"Great! Let's go!"

The trio followed Lilo and Stitch to their home, which was actually just a five minute walk away. _We definitely took a wrong turn._ Dustin thought.

"Nani! We're home!" Lilo shouted. "I brought some Guardians!" Lilo walked into the main room and the boys shrugged and joined her. Nani walked in.

"What's that burning smell?" Lilo asked

"Jumba invented a super oven and tried to cook the turkey. He destroyed it. But it's okay because I've just put the vegetables in the oven."

"Jumba nuked the turkey?" Lilo tried to stifle her laughter.

"Yes. So... Sorry, but there's no turkey this year."

"That's okay." Lilo smiled "I have my ohana. That's what matters at Christmas time."

"I see you brought home Dustin, Tim and Jason."

"Yeah, I saw them wandering alone." Lilo beckoned for her sister to lower her head. "They were lost!" She whispered in Nani's ear, loudly.

"Oh, well... Dinner won't be too long." Nani said awkwardly before disappearing back into the kitchen.

Pleakley entered the main room dressed as Mrs. Claus singing _Deck the Halls_ and flinging glitter in the air. Stitch crawled up onto the ceiling and tried to catch the glitter on his tongue. Jumba entered the room and Pleakley put a Santa hat atop his head. Jumba groaned as he sat down next to Dustin on the couch.

"Hello Dustin, Tim and Jason, long time not see."

"Oh hi, guys!" Pleakley said as he liberally sprinkled the trio with glitter.

"Pleakley, must you glitter bomb us?" Dustin asked.

"No, it's not glitter, it's snow! Christmas snow!" Pleakley threw the last of the glitter up in the air as there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Lilo shouted and opened the door to Nani's boyfriend David, wearing a Santa sweater and carrying a stack of presents.

"How's it, Lilo?" David asked, handing Lilo her present.

"Hi, David!" Lilo shouted, running to put the present under the tree. "Nani's in the kitchen."

David set down the present pile on the floor and walked into the kitchen carrying one rectangular shaped present with him. Stitch ravaged through the remaining presents in the pile. There was another knock at the door. Pleakley answered it to Cobra Bubbles who was wearing his suit and sunglasses with a Santa hat and was carrying some presents.

"I'm not late, am I?" He asked.

"No, you're just in time." Nani said, walking from the kitchen. "Please, come in."

"The Grand Councilwoman sends her regrets that she couldn't be here today."

"Oh, that's fine. It's just one less place at the table."

"Who are these three?" Cobra asked, gesturing to the teens.

"I'm Dustin and these are my brothers, Tim and Jason. We're Guardians." Dustin said, getting up from the couch. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Bubbles." Dustin extended his hand and Cobra shook it.

"Okay, everyone at the table! The food is served!" Nani called out and everyone piled into the kitchen. Lilo, Stitch, Nani and David sat at one end of the table, Jumba and Pleakely sat opposite each other in the middle and Dustin, Tim, Jason and Cobra sat at the other end.

"Lilo, would you like to say grace?" Nani offered as everyone bowed their head in prayer.

Lilo awkwardly stood up and cleared her throat. "Uh... Dear Lord, we like food and we are all happy that you chose to bless our ohana with great food, even though Pleakley's dressed as Mrs Santa and Jumba nuked the turkey..." Nani covered Lilo's mouth quickly and laughed awkwardly.

"Amen, come on, let's eat!" Nani scooped mashed potatoes onto Lilo's plate.

"So you just do this every year?" Dustin asked as he scooped carrots onto his plate.

"Yes, usually all together like this as well." Nani said.

"With all this dysfunction?" Tim asked.

"Dysfunction? We are functional."

"Jumba's right. We're more... Unconventional." Nani added.

"Come on! 'Unconventional'? You're your sister's legal guardian, your 'dog' is actually a genetically modified... Thing, neither your or your boyfriend have stable employment, you share a house with two aliens, one of which is a heavy four eyed weirdo with an east European accent and the other is a cross-dressing environmentalist!" Jason blurted out. "And this Men In Black guy isn't even a part of your family!"

"But ohana means family and family means _nobody_ gets left behind." Lilo said, sadly.

"Lilo's right. When push comes to shove, we all love each other and would do anything to protect each other." David said.

Cobra stood up. "And though I'm not a member of this family, I _am_ a good friend of this family. I can say they have _some_ degree of functionality. They love each other and love is the key to a good family." He sat back down again and took a forkful of food.

"So y'all really love each other?" Tim asked.

"More than anything!" Lilo hugged her sister.

"Stitch love ohana!" Stitch joined in the hug.

"Then that's all that's important." Dustin said scraping his chair away from the table. "It's been a lovely time, honestly, but we have to go."

"But, Dustin we..."

"But nothing, Tim. We're going."

"Thank you for the lovely meal, Nani. See you soon, hopefully."

"Oh... Uh... Take care." Nani said feeling slightly offended.

"See you soon, Dustin. Good luck with whatever you are avoiding." Lilo waved the trio off as they left the Pelekai household and went back into Tomorrowland.

* * *

**A/N: I don't really have much to say here except I'm hoping to have this done either on Christmas or failing that, shortly after. I am a wicked procrastinator so the latest it'll be done by is... Well at the vary latest before 2014 starts.**


	6. The Calhoun-Fix-It Family

"I can't believe that family would be happy with the way they are!" Tim said loudly.

"Well, that's up to them." Dustin said. "We're heading to Game Central Station now. By the looks of things." Dustin pointed to what looked like a train station with the words 'GAME CENTRAL STATION' written in LED letters that switched between 'HAPPY HOLIDAYS." The trio entered and headed towards the Fix-It Felix Jr, game. Unfortunately for them, the Surge Protector zipped towards them.

"The hell is this?" Jason asked.

"Just a random security check..." The Surge Protector checked his clipboard. "I'm gonna ask a few questions. Names?"

"I'm Dustin, that's Jason and Tim."

"What game are you coming from?"

"Uh... Disney World..." Tim began, but was cut off.

"What game are you going to?"

"What game do you think we're going to?" Jason said, pointing up.

"Just answer the question."

"Fix-It Felix Jr.!" Dustin snapped.

"Bring any food with ya?"

"No." The teens hissed.

"Anything either of you'd like to declare?"

"You are worse than all the 2013 _Yankees_ put together-including A-Rod." Tim said.

Jason simply said "You're just the worst."

"And I know now why everyone hates you." Dustin said.

"Yeah, I get all that a lot." The Surge Protector rubbed the back of his neck. "Though the _New York Yankee_ thing's pretty novel. Proceed." He said as he zipped off again. Tim, Jason and Dustin climbed into the rickety old blue carts that took people and characters to and from Fix-It Felix Jr.

* * *

Upon hearing the train enter the Niceland Station, Fix-It Felix and the Nicelanders made their way over.

"Relax, Felix, it's just us!" Dustin said as he climbed out of the train.

"Dustin, Tim, Jason, it's great to see you!" Felix said as he hugged Dustin. As Dustin moved, he noticed his movements were choppy and blocky, like he was part of an 8 bit video game.

"Whoa, Dustin!" Tim laughed. "We look like the Nicelanders!"

"Yes, you do." Felix noted. "Mary, have you got the fruitcake ready? I'm going to take it to Kairi over in Kingdom Hearts."

"Oh, yes, I made another one for Swampy and another for TRON." Mary said, handing Felix a large fruitcake.

"Thanks, Mary. I'll come back for them later." Felix smiled as he jumped into the train and it left the station. "Happy Christmas!" He called.

"So... Who are you three and how does Felix know you?" Deanna asked as everyone walked away from the station in blocky 8-bit fashion.

"I'm Dustin and these two are my knucklehead brothers, Tim and Jason." Dustin said. "Tim is the one wearing the Christmas tree sweater, Jason's the one with the penguin." He muttered.

"Felix knows us from an adventure we had in Sugar Rush back in early summer." Tim added.

"Oh. So you know Wreck-It Ralph and his daughter Vanellope von Schweetz too?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, we're familiar with them." Jason said.

"And Sergeant Calhoun." Tim added.

"Ooh, have you met baby Fix-It yet?" Mary gushed.

"Uh..."

"Oh, he's just so adorable!"

"He's a lot like that von Schweetz girl." Deanna said.

"What do you mean by that?" Dustin asked.

"Well, he... He teleports. From place to place."

"That's right. And you can see his code too." Mary pointed out.

"So... He's a glitch?" Tim asked bluntly.

"No! No!" The women cried out.

"You mustn't say that!"

"Mary's right, it's not politically correct!"

"Come on, it's not like I said the 'N' word..."

"Tim, bro. If they're uncomfortable with the word 'Glitch' then don't say it." Dustin said, shoving Tim to the side.

"Something wrong, ladies?" Calhoun asked. She was dressed in a Christmas sweater and a Santa hat, having ditched her armor and she was also carrying a young infant. "If you don't like that mine and Felix's son is a _glitch_, then you don't have to go near him." Mary and Deanna looked sheepish. "Dustin. Tim. Jason." She nodded to each of them.

"Uh... Felix went to Kingdom Hearts to give Kairi a Christmas fruitcake." An unnamed Nicelander said.

"Good. I like Kairi." Calhoun said with a smile. "Oh, Dustin, Tim, Jason, meet mine and Felix's son... Joshua Dustin Calhoun-Fix-It." Calhoun handed the infant to Dustin. "We named him after you." She smiled.

"Wow." Dustin smiled, looking down at the infant. He looked a lot like his father, Fix-It Felix Jr. He had the same light hair and the same eyes and mouth, but he had the head shape, nose and high definition of his mother. "He's beautiful, Serge." As Dustin went to hand him back to Calhoun, the boy turned into code and fell on the floor where he turned back to normal and started crying. "Oh my God, Serge! I'm so sorry!" Dustin looked apologetic.

"Don't worry about it, Dustin. He landed on his diaper, not his head." Calhoun scooped up the crying infant. "It's one of the many challenges of raising a glitch for a baby. I love Josh, I don't know what I'd do without him or Felix. They're my world now." Calhoun had now successfully managed to subdue her son. "Would you like to come to our Christmas party? She asked.

"We... Uh..." Tim stuttered. "Dustin?"

"Where is it?"

"It's at the penthouse again this year." Gene spoke out from the crowd of Nicelanders. "People from other games will be coming. Then there's an after-party at Ralph's place."

"You know what?" Dustin said, looking at the pleading eyes of his brothers. "I think we will come."

* * *

**A/N: Baby Fix-It is a call back to a chapter in The Disney Guardians called Finding Out Where Felix tells Dustin that Calhoun is four months pregnant. I love the idea of Baby Fix-It and I can imagine that because he is made of code from two different game characters, that he belongs in neither game, he would be a glitch-though because it's not set in an actual arcade or anything, can move freely between each game. Next chapter I'll introduce the von Schweetz-Wreck-It Family. **

**Then there'll only be a few more chapters left.**


	7. Author Note

**Sorry to do this guys, but there's been a very personal issue that's causing me to be unable to write right now. Well, I just don't feel like writing right now. But I have a very food reason and I'll let you know when I update all my stories again in mid-January.**

**Please, carry on reading, reviewing or not reviewing and enjoying the stories. I would appreciate your continued support at this difficult time. **

**Thanks in advance and Happy New Year.**


End file.
